Wireless communication networks are typically enables to address issues arising from wireless device mobility such as connectivity, communication session continuity, and so forth. Wireless connection issues related to device mobility can arise when a signal level of a communication link between a wireless device and an access node drops below a threshold level requirement, caused, for example, by radio frequency interference, or by the device moving away from an effective coverage area of the first access node. Additionally, the coverage area of the access node may include areas of low signal level, caused by topography, structures, signal interference, and the like. When the signal level drops below a required threshold level, a wireless communication system will typically attempt to maintain communication with the wireless device by identifying a second access node and instructing the wireless device to communicate with the second access node.